A Rose in Bloom
by Mrs.A.x
Summary: AU where Lovett and Todd did not die. Mrs Lovett needs help in the shop after baking Toby in a pie but the girl she gets is just a little too much like Lucy. ToddOC
1. Pretty flowers, maybe daisies

**So this is my very first submit. Sorry if it's not very good! lol  
I don't own Sweeny Todd, if only I did hehehe...  
****

* * *

**

Mrs. Lovett heard the doorbell jingle behind her, another customer looking for a meat pie.  
"What can I ge…" Mrs. Lovett was cut short when she turned to see a young woman standing in the doorway. Her hair was long and gold against pale white skin…a little like Johanna, a little too much like Lucy.  
"There was a sign…sayin' you needed help" The little voice trembled in the light and the gaze she met from Mrs. Lovett's dark, pitiless eyes.  
"Sorry luv, positions bin filled" Mrs. Lovett replied coldly wiping down another plate. She knew the position hadn't been filled; well it filled some pies. Little Toby had gotten nosy and found a nasty surprise waiting for him in the bake house, she was fond of him but she couldn't risk harm coming to her dear Mr. T. But whether she needed the help or not, Nellie Lovett wasn't going to employ her incase she lost Mr. T's attention and lord knows it had taken her this long to get it.  
"What's y' name girl?" Sweeney appeared from the stairs leading to the room above.  
"Lily…Lily Rose"  
There was a smirk of intrigue on Todd's face as he surveyed her; she had pale skin and yellow hair just like Lucy, she was quiet and shy, no doubt virtuous and beautiful… like Lucy. However, her eyes were dark chocolate and dancing with fire adding a touch of evil to her overall appearance of innocence.  
Lily turned to leave sensing she would gain nothing from staying to be judged by two dark characters that were the talk of Fleet Street.  
But as much as she wished to leave, her feet refused to move and her eyes remained fixed on Mr. Sweeney Todd. He was pale and thin; his sunken cheeks only accentuated his thin lips and dark, almost black eyes. Yet in his wild black hair and devilish grin, Lily found herself stirred by him. As their gazes met, his stare aroused visions and feelings in her that would make a virgin blush.  
"Hmm... Well then, Mrs. Lovett may not want you in the shop but I need a….cleaner for upstairs"  
"Thank y' sir!" A wave of excitement rushed up Lily's spine, whether it was because she had a job and a place to sleep or because she'd be spending hours of the day with the fascinating Mr. Todd she wasn't sure. Lily hardly noticed the murderous glare from Mrs. Lovett who had near retreated to the shadows watching the invisible flame between Mr. T and his new assistant.

Lily sat upstairs on a barrel in Mr. Todd's salon. Mr. Todd still hadn't risen, he was probably in the washroom cleaning his blades, he was funny like that but all the while fascinating.  
Finally when he came up he appeared as sudden and as quiet as a ghost, drifting into the room with a fixed look of concentration and purpose. Through the day men came and went, Lily swept the floor and washed the windows, everything remained routine until night began to fall and Mr. Todd's last customer strolled in. Judge Crosingate, a step down from Judge Turpin you could say and with the same pious morals and discard for human life.

Lily retreated back into the shadows of her barrel corner; she knew this man and she hated him. Years ago, when Lily was only small, he came to her house. Lily's father had only recently died from some rot that passed from house to house on the street, the judge offered her mother help but his aid came with a price. He had a fancy for pretty young girls, he tried to have his way with Lily but her mother fought him off and Lily ran out into the night. When she returned, her mother lay dead on the floor, the police said she'd been _violated, _blamed it on a street gang and it being a rough area. She always knew what really happened, who'd really done it but no one would ever listen to a little girl who was 'too young to understand such things' but she wasn't a little girl anymore, she had lived with her hate for near ten years and it had sat inside her like a stone growing heavier with every passing year.

Todd sat the Judge down in the chair and sharpened his blade...or friend as he often referred to it. The judge sat still in the chair waiting his shave not knowing it was the closer he'd ever get.  
"Come here my pet..." Sweeney beckoned Lily with his free hand while his other hovered above the Judge's neck, razorblade in hand.  
Slowly Lily got to her feet and stood next to her sweet Todd, his fingers were cold when they grasped her hand and brought her fingertips to caress the handle of his beloved razorblade. Like a puppet he molded her hand and together they bought the razor down, sweeping right to left opening the Judge's neck and releasing a red torrent of blood over the pair. Blood hit their hands, seeping through their fingers and warming Sweeney's cold touch.  
Sweeney removed his hand from hers, guiding the blade from her fingers then without a care cleaned his friend of blood and replaced it into the holster. Lily remained by the dead judge, her dressed splatter and blood dripping from her arm. At last she had revenge but it wasn't enough, it had been over so quickly and proved no sport at all.  
"How di' you know I hated him?" She asked her back to Sweeney and eyes still fixed on the Judge. Sweeney returned to her side and pressed the foot pedal sending the Judge down to the bakehouse.  
"I didn't..." He said with a monotone voice, avoiding eye contact with a woman who reminded him too much of the wife he had been fooled into killing.  
Lily felt pressed to speak, she wanted to draw close to him, to place her hand on his shoulder but she could feel the coldness in his temper, the silent alienation of his tortured mind craving solitude.  
"If you wouldn't mind" He said his back turned to her while his faced was fixed on the blood slowly running down the window. Lily went to protest on account of her dress but her better judgment stopped her, besides it was dark out, no one would see the blood unless she stood under a lamp.

Lily briskly made her way down the black iron steps which linked Todd's salon and Mrs. Lovett's Pie shop. As Lily reached the bottom of the stairs she found it oddly quiet, there were no patrons in the shop and many of the lamps inside had been dimmed. She turned the door handle to find it unlocked, the door squealed open against its un-oiled hinges but it was the only sound to be heard and no sight met Lily's eyes except bleak darkness. Lily groped her way through the darkness, she knew the rough layout and would find the washroom. As she approached what she thought the washroom door there was a sudden loud thud behind her. Lily whipped round, her back pressed against the door and her eyes straining against the darkness to seek the source of the sound.  
"Who's there?!" She asked the night, not entirely sure what she hoped to accomplish by asking a would-be intruder who they were. However, before Lily could think or take action someone had taken hold of her hair and flung her half across the shop. Lily's head was now being forced into the stone counter where Mrs. Lovett prepared her pastry. Lily couldn't help but squirm and let out a feeble squeal for help.

"Now dearie enough of that. Just need a chat is all..."

* * *

**  
Please R & R. I will write the rest of the story if people like it**


	2. Wait

**Yeah, haven't been very inspired this week. Constant English essays are zapping all my creativity,so I apologise if this chapter isn't as good as the last.**

* * *

_Lily's head was now being forced into the stone counter where Mrs. Lovett prepared her pastry. Lily couldn't help but squirm and let out a feeble squeal for help.  
__  
"Now dearie enough of that. Just need a chat is all..." _

* * *

Lily could feel the flour left on the counter top slowly grinding itself into her temple as those jagged nails held her head firm against the cold surface. All around was dark except for a streak of pale moonlight that flooded into the shop as the clouds drifted across the sky. 

_I ain't gunna hurt you  
__Not while he's around  
__I ain't gunna harm you, dearie…  
__Not while he's around  
__  
_The last note of Mrs. Lovett's chilling voice echoed menacingly around the empty room. Mrs. Lovett's grip on the back of Lily's hair slackened as Lily settled beneath her fingertips.  
Lily could feel her heart beating in her head racing against a thousand thoughts. She could try and brake free, make a run for Mr. Todd but then again would he be in the mood to protect her or would he slit her throat instead? What about Mrs. Lovett, who knows what she might have; a knife, a rolling pin, something that Lily couldn't out run or escape.  
"Hush love hush…" Mrs. Lovett whispered lowering her head till she was inches away from Lily's face.  
"Now, I don't know wot Mr. T did upstairs but don't you fink he trusts you. And don't you breathe a word of this to the law." She whispered close to Lily's ear, her tone was low and threatening but eerily calm at the same time.  
Slowly Mrs. Lovett pulled Lily up straight and placed her in the moonlight. When Lily first came into her shop Mrs. Lovett hadn't been able to get a proper look at her, she had been preoccupied by her dangerous resemblance to Lucy.  
Fear gripped Mrs. Lovett's chest as she surveyed the girl, if Mrs. Lovett hadn't known better she would have said it was Lucy back from the grave to haunt her.

Mrs. Lovett remembered the night when the judge raped Lucy. It was cold outside; the night air was freezing for October . Far off there were rumbles of thunder and the clouds flashed white in an electric storm foreboding the deeds done that night.  
When Lucy came running down the road Mrs Lovett was saving her washing from the impending downpour. Lucy clung to Mrs Lovett's dress and sank to the floor, her peach coloured dress soaked up the filth.  
"Nell…he… I tried to" Lucy sobbed, pawing at the dress trying to find some comfort in its tattered trim.  
"Hush love hush…"

Lily struggling under her grip brought Mrs. Lovett hurtling back to the present. Mrs. Lovett sharply let go of Lily's hair with a slight push. Lily quickly took the opportunity of freedom and ran for the door to the washroom. She locked the door behind her. Her heart was racing again; the look she had seen on Mrs. Lovett's face as she fled was fixed in Lily's mind. Her mouth twisted in a sadistic grin and eyes alight with the fires of hell.  
Mrs. Lovett stood silent in the shop; her eyes fixed on the door which Lily now cowered behind. A sinister laugh slipped through Mrs. Lovett's teeth as she picked up the tea tray for Mr. Todd. It amused her how easy it was to intimidate the young girl but then again Mrs. Lovett was a force to be reckoned with.  
As she climbed the steps to Todd's Salon she remembered.  
She left the arsenic poison in Lucy's room.  
She delivered Johanna to Judge Turpin.  
Nothing would come between her need for Mr. T.

The door creaked open the tiny tin bell jangled as Mrs. Lovett slowly poked her head inside. Sweeney Todd sat, silent and still as the grave, in his barbers chair covered in his clients blood, his razor still in hand dancing in the moonlight.  
"Mr. T? I bought you somethin' to eat." Her voice now changed from the animalistic snarl she had confronted Lily with, to a sweet soft murmur. There was no reply as expected; Mr. Todd remained in his chair playing with his razor. With cautious steps Mrs Lovett approached him, under her feet Mrs. Lovett couldn't ignore the floor slick with blood slowly seeping into her shoes. She set the tray down on the table before approaching Mr. Todd, she extended her hand to touch his shoulder but Mr. Todd suddenly jumped up. Wounded, Mrs. Lovett turned to leave however, before she even reached the door she found herself pressed against the wall. Mr Todd held her arms behind her back. 

_Mrs. Lovett you're a bloody wonder  
__Eminently practical and yet appropriate as always  
__Mrs. Lovett how I've lived with you all these years I'll never know_

Slowly Mr. Todd turned Mrs. Lovett around to face him. His eyes glinted with a foul purpose; Mrs. Lovett knew this look well, he wore it when he killed his clients, when he thought about the Judge dying, and when he thought of his dear Lucy and the need for her only a woman's touch could provide.  
Lost in his maddening gaze Mrs. Lovett was unaware of the silver glint of moonlight in Mr. Todd's hand. There was a sharp sting in her collar bone, she looked down to see blood trickle out of the shallow cut and she winced as Mr. Todd ran a coarse fingertip over the cut. He smirked when he saw she suffered, he still hadn't truly forgiven her for lying to him. He hated her for what she had done and although he have her and make her hope that he may love her, he knew the pain it caused when she realised he would forever be Lucy's.  
Todd kissed the open wound and worked his way up Mrs. Lovett's neck. If he ignored the stale smell of flour and pastry, he could almost imagine his Lucy. He let go of her hands so that he may pull up her skirts, Mrs. Lovett's fingers tangling themselves in his hair pulling through the dried blood that clumped parts of his hair together. She twisted her neck trying to entice his kisses higher to her lips; Mr. Todd's hand snapped up and held Mrs. Lovett's neck still and straight, he would not satisfy her with a kiss that could be taken for affection.  
His hand ran down the back of Mrs. Lovett's leg lifting it to his waist, where it wrapped around his back locking them together against the wall. Now free from supporting Mrs. Lovett's leg, he quickly fiddled with the buttons on his trousers and set himself free. Mrs. Lovett's other leg soon joined its partner and wrapped itself around Todd's back. With no love or mercy, Mr. Todd ruthlessly penetrated her, he grinded into with all the fury of the fifteen long years he had been locked away from the touch of woman. Mrs. Lovett groaned in both pleasure and pain when her back smashed into the wall behind. Mrs. Lovett fell against him as he pushed into her, moving the conflicting couple in a manic yet perfect rhythm. Todd pinned her to the wall and quickened his pace, still avoiding all contact with her face. Mrs. Lovett closed her eyes tightly as she felt herself slip into her climax then with one last loud echoing moan of pleasure Mr. Todd joined her. 

As Todd climaxed he whispered a name. Mrs. Lovett was used to this, every time he'd whisper 'Lucy', every time Mrs. Lovett had let him have her body he'd been thinking about his wife. However, this night nothing could prepared Mrs. Lovett for the name she heard uttered in his tired breath.

"Lily"

Mrs. Lovett smoothed over her dress when he released her from his grip. Once again she felt that burning rage of jealousy and hatred singe her heart. Lucy, Johanna, Lily, never Lovett. Never Lovett. She cared for him, she hid his victims, she did everything yet she was undeserving of his love.  
Mrs. Lovett hurriedly out of the salon and down the steps to her shop her was mind on fire with a thousand rash schemes to remove her competition.

_They all deserve to die  
__Every Lucy, every Lily  
__Oh yes die_

But as she reached for the butcher's knife on the counter her advice she had once given to Mr. Todd rang in her ears.

_Easy now, hush love hush  
Don't distress yourself what's your rush?  
Keep your thoughts nice and lush  
Wait_

_Watch her close let her do.  
Wait..._

* * *

**OoooOOo what's going to happen next!...I have no idea, yet :)  
I'm going away for a week on thursday and although I am taking my fanfiction book with me, there probably wont be any updates on my stories for two or three weeks, sorry. I will try to write the next two chapters but I also have revision to do. So just keep watching.  
Reviews welcome. See you in two weeks (or more)!**


	3. Not to worry mum

**I'm back! Thanks for the reviews, sorry it's been a while but with the holiday n all. I did manage to finish this story though! But (there's always a but) I'm only going to publish it chapter at a time, aren't I mean? Hehehe**

* * *

Time passes quickly for a person when they're happy, as was the case in Fleet Street. Business was plentiful in both Sweeney Todd's salon and Mrs. Lovett's pie shop.  
Summer had come to the city and as usual Mrs. Lovett's pie shop was full to the brim with hungry customers. Lily found herself helping Mrs. Lovett in the shop every night when the evening rush came and spending less and less time in Mr. Todd's salon where she had been originally employed. On occasion she would join him in the salon and watch, just as fascinated as the day she met him, while his victim's climbed into the barber's chair blissfully unaware of their soon approaching fate.  
Lily was happy though. She had a roof over her head and a warm meal every night, not that she'd touch Mrs. Lovett's meat pies of course. The threat of Mrs. Lovett too had dwindled; she was happy and occupied with her shop. There were times when Lily would glance at Mrs. Lovett and see something in her empty stare that warned Lily to forever be on her guard. But at the same time, Mrs. Lovett appeared to be the model of kindness. For example; the day of Lily's nineteenth birthday Mrs. Lovett, quite unexpectedly, made a cake and took Lily to the open air market where she bought Lily a new dress.

Yes they were happy even Sweeney Todd appeared content, however, he was never truly happy that one luxury died with Lucy's yellow hair.

Almost a year had passed since Lily came to Mrs. Lovett's pie shop looking for work and every time she smelt flour her mind was sent hurtling back to the night Mrs. Lovett attacked her. Strangely, whenever Lily was sent down into the bake house and breathed the blood thick, fetid air she was reminded of Mr. Todd; the feel of his cold hand guiding hers as they slit the throat of Judge Crosingate, together.  
Lily stood in the bake house savouring the scent when she heard someone followed her inside. She whipped round when the noise of the bake house door squealing against its hinges alarming her of Mrs. Lovett's presence who stood in the door way with a pie tray.  
"Tut, you gonna 'elp or stand there sniffing all day?" Mrs. Lovett giggled. She walked over to the large oven, more like a furnace, and tilted her head signalling for Lily to open the oven door. Lily pulled the heavy door open and Mrs. Lovett placed the tray of pies inside.  
"Get the other one dearie"  
Lily picked up the tray she had prepared earlier and leant forward to slide the tray into place when suddenly she was pushed towards the flames. Her hands grabbed for something, anything, to hold onto. Her fingers came in contact wit the edge of the door, the metal was blisteringly hot by she clung onto it for her life; behind Mrs. Lovett continued to shove Lily into the fire, she kicked at her heels and hit as her back to break the girls grip and send her hurtling into the flames.  
Lily let out a painful scream that filled the bake house, Mrs. Lovett laughed at her suffering; her victory was within reach and she couldn't help but sing.

_You all deserve to die  
__Especially you little Lily  
__But not I  
__There are two kinds of women, only two  
__There are girls like me and the rest are like you  
__And you all deserve to die  
__You will never have dear Sweeney  
__No you'll never have him in your bed._

Suddenly Mrs. Lovett was ripped away from the oven and thrown across the bake house. She steadied herself in time to see Mr. Todd hurry Lily out and slam the door shut behind him. Mrs. Lovett leapt to her feet and ran to the door. She beat against it with her fists and knees; she clawed at the lock with her nails but to avail, her Mr. T had locked her in the bake house.  
Mr. Todd moved so fast he practically dragged Lily up the stairs all the while trying to ignore her sobs and the mad obscenities coming from behind the bake house door. Todd rushed into the washroom and filled the basin with ice cold water then promptly thrust Lily's hands in to the bowl. She yelped as her burning hands hit the freezing water and quietly sobbed from the pain in her burnt hands and the shock but mainly for her own stupidity for not realising what Mrs. Lovett was about sooner.  
Gently Mr. Todd removed Lily's hands from the water. He held them to the light, careful not to touch the sensitive skin, there were blisters and she would be sore for a week or so but at least she would not be scarred for life.  
"Let them dry on their own" He snapped, whipping the towel out of Lily's reach. Todd felt ashamed of himself when he saw the frightened look on Lily's poor face.  
"Sorry…" He mumbled like a schoolboy caught stealing. There was an awkward silence between the two and Mr. Todd shuffled torn between attending Lily or going to silence the mad ravings of Mrs. Lovett.  
Todd jumped to his feet and rushed out of the washroom, Lily sat perplexed and confused but then she noticed the silence; Mrs. Lovett was quiet. Lily slowed followed after him out into the shop where she found him stood motionless above the bake house stairs. His eyes were fixed on the door flickering across the bolts and hinges examining them for any sign of foul play. They were as he had left them; Mrs. Lovett couldn't have escaped, could she? Todd turned around to catch Lily creeping out of the washroom; he recognized the look of fear painted across her face.  
"You should rest" He said already crossing over to the door into the rooms where Mrs. Lovett lived. He beckoned Lily inside then went about opening every door so she could access the rooms freely.  
"Thank you" Lily's voice quivered. Her thanks stopped Mr. Todd in his tracks and an unexpected warm feeling surged through his body melting his cold heart. It had been an age since anyone had shown compassion towards Mr. Todd; it was almost alien to hear thanks for such a simple deed.  
"Your welcome" He answered then silently left Lily in Mrs. Lovett's bedroom.

Lily lay on the bed holding her raw hands above the mattress. They stung something awful but at least she was alive. Above she heard Mr. Todd pacing back and forth in his salon like Mrs. Lovett had so often described. When Lily thanked him, she was sure she saw something change in his expression. For a brief moment he wasn't his usual detached self; he seemed softer, almost gentler in his mannerism as though the years of cruelty had been wiped away in a single glance. A smile crept across Lily's lips as she thought of Mr. Todd holding her close while tending her hands. Lily shot up as she realised Mrs. Lovett had been right; Lily wanted Mr. Todd. Maybe she had known ever since she met his gaze in the shop or when they killed Judge Crosingate. When his warm, freshly spilt blood hit their fingers, seeping through every gap between them; the sin of murder entwined them. Were they so very different? Sweeney Todd had returned from Australia and sought revenge as did Lily. They too had both claimed it; Judge Turpin was burning in hell along with Judge Crosingate who incidentally made a very tasty pie. Both Lily and Todd had lost their purpose now their enemies were dead, maybe they could bring each other purpose.

Mrs. Lovett pounded against the heavy bake house door. Her mind raced with thoughts that stabbed at her insides and left a foul taste in the back of her throat. The image of Mr. Todd's hands running over that little tramp boiled her blood till she could feel her veins burst with rage.

_Alms! Alms! For a pitiful woman_

Mrs. Lovett spun on the spot when she heard Lucy's ominous voice echo from the gloomy corners of the bake house.

_Nothings gonna harm you,  
__Not while I'm around…_

Far off in the shadows Mrs. Lovett heard the sweet cherub voice her dear little Toby.

_Toby, where are you love?  
__Nothings gonna harm you, not while I'm around  
__Nothings gonna harm you, darlin'  
__Not while I'm around._

She replied into the darkness. She walked towards the shadows and extended her hand where her palm was touched by a cold, deathly grasp.  
Toby stood there, innocent as ever with those bright eyes looking up to Mrs. Lovett like the doting boy he had always been.

_Not to worry mum_

Toby embraced her, clinging to her dress and Mrs. Lovett was so happy to see he wasn't dead. She pulled him close, afraid to loosen her grip in case she were to loose him again. Mrs. Lovett stroked his head, lacing her fingers through his hair and then she noticed the sticky blood matted in his hair. In the light she saw the gash where she had smashed her rolling pin over his sweet little head…five times.

Toby…What would Toby do if he was trapped in the bake house? Mrs. Lovett's eyes wandered over to the grate leading into the sewers.

_To Be Continued…_

* * *

**!!**

**What's going to happen next? Who knows(me obviously, I've already written it)**

**Will Lily's good luck run out? Will Todd be able to face a life without Lucy? Only one way to find out….**

**Update in a week I PROMISE.**

**Don't forget to review, I may right another Sweeny Todd fic if I get lots of nice reviews…or I may focus solely on my current Robin Hood story or even start a new story about the HBO series Rome sigh Marc Anthony… :D**

**xx**


	4. The Barbar and his Strife

**Hi all, not much to say so on with the chapter! Oh, ye be warned 'ere lie smut**

* * *

_Toby…What would Toby do if he was trapped in the bake house? Mrs. Lovett's eyes wandered over to the grate leading into the sewers._

Somewhere between thinking of Mr. Todd and flinching at every sound, Lily drifted into a deep haunted sleep where the ghost of Judge Crosingate hounded her every step.

The same cruel eyes she had witnessed all those many years ago chased her through the nightmarish streets of London. The narrow alleys of Whitechapel set the scene and every dark path became a confusing maze as Lily ran, endlessly in the dark, trying to escape those eyes. Every corner turned echoed her mother's cries for help and no matter how far Lily ran, the screams drew no closer nor did they fade.

When Lily awoke abruptly from her terror she found herself still lying on Mrs. Lovett's bed. Her heart raced inside her chest causing her hands to throb with pain. Outside the sky was still dark but there was a faint yellow hue on the clouds and the lamps were beginning to die, it could be no earlier then 6am. Lily was still in her dress from the night before, her hands had been so sore she could barely bring herself to change clothes and even now lily suspected she would have to wear the same dress today; unless Mr. Todd helped her to change which was highly unlikely.  
Carefully Lily lifted herself up resting on her elbows and slipping off the bed onto her feet. The door was still open allowing her to pass freely into the shop. The shop itself hadn't changed from last night; the plates were neatly stacked, the floor was swept and the sign hanging from the door read 'closed'. Lily breathed a sigh of relief that she wouldn't have to struggle with the task of cleaning the shop, not to mention; any already made pies were down in the bakehouse and no force on earth, heaven or hell would persuade Lily to go down there.

Mr. Todd continued to pace back and forth in his salon and would do so until his first customer waltzed through the door. Today they would be customers, not victims, with the pie shop closed Mr. Todd would have to be a legitimate barber to pay the rent. With every customer Mr. Todd's thumbs itched to bring the blade sweeping across their neck, the muscles in his back twinged with dissatisfaction as he watched his customer's stroll back onto the streets with the closest shave in London while he was deprived of his precious rubies. The day grew old and Mr. Todd was relieved to see the sky bloom a vicious red as the sun sank beneath the smoggy London skyline. He watched the sun disappear under the horizon and sighed

_There was a barber and his strife  
__And she was beautiful  
__A foolish barber and his strife  
__She became his reason and his life._

He stroked the picture of Lucy that lay in his hand. Her soft eyes stared out of the photograph at him, had he betrayed her through his feelings for Lily? It certainly felt that way, but no matter how he may feel he would forever subdue these emotions he had long forgotten; his heart would always belong to Lucy…wouldn't it?

Lily sat in Mrs. Lovett's parlour resting a book on her knees, occasionally turning the pages with a fingernail.  
She was bored; there was nothing she was able to do without using her hands. She sighed heavily, from her movement the book toppled over her knees and landed with a thud on the wood floor.  
"Bugger" She cursed under her breath as there would be no way of her picking it back up and unlike most of the books in Mrs. Lovett's collection, this one was mildly interesting. Lily settled back against the sofa hoping that a light nap would kill some time but as soon as she closed her eyes a smash, like a lamp breaking or plate being smashed, came from the shop. Lily's eyes snapped open, looking anxiously around the room expecting Mrs. Lovett to be drifting somewhere nearby wielding a knife. However, all was as it should be. Leaving Lily no choice but to venture into the shop.

The shop was barely lit by the rising sun but Lily could make out the flour pot smashed on the shop floor. The flour had spread far across the floor and the pot was shattered a good distance away from the counter. There was no way it could have accidentally fallen, someone had pushed it or more likely threw it. Lily felt her heart beat in that terrible rhythm of her nightmares when she saw the bakehouse door wide open.  
"Mr Todd?" Her voice quivered with fear and then she heard Mrs. Lovett's shrill voice prattling away behind her

_Nice to see you dearie  
__How have you been keeping?_

There was sudden force and Lily was flung forwards diving head first down the bakehouse stairs. A scream erupted from somewhere deep inside Lily when she saw Judge Crosingate emerge from the bakehouse, his arms outstretched and the bloody gash across his neck.

Lily was shook awake by Mr. Todd. She was still in the parlour; her book still lay on the floor, only she was shivering in Mr. Todd's arms.  
"You were screaming in your sleep" He said with a definite tremble of surprise in his voice. Unsure of himself he wrapped his arms around the girl; he cradled her head close to his shoulder reassuringly as she settled.  
Lily began to feel normal again but a smash, all too similar from her dream, came from the shop. Instinctively Mr. Todd rose to his feet and gestured for Lily to remain where she was. He grabbed the poker from the fireplace and headed into the shop, closing the door behind him.  
Lily's eyes widened against the fading light and her ears pricked with every sound. Nothing but deathly silence greeted her until the handle of the shop door creaked as it opened. Mr. Todd entered the room and the heavy tension in the air loosened its grip on Lily's heart.  
"Rat" Mr. Todd said bluntly replacing the fire poker.

Days turned into weeks, weeks to months and there was no sign of Mrs. Lovett. However, most evenings were spent the same way; Lily eating diner with Mr. Todd and his 'friends' lying open on the table. If even the slightest noise came from any room it warranted investigation, and each time they found nothing except the odd rat or open window.

Tonight was no different. Lily sat opposite Mr. Todd silently eating the Shepard's Pie she had prepared, this time not containing and real Shepard. In the absence of Mrs. Lovett, Lily had become the baker once her hands had healed.  
There was a noise from upstairs, Mr. Todd stood from his place but was stopped in his tracks by Lily.  
"Leave it.." She mumbled as she stood placing herself in front of Mr. Todd, she knew if Mrs. Lovett was to come there would be nothing they could do to stop her. Instead of reaching for a blade Lily went behind the counter and retrieved two clean glasses and a half empty bottle of gin.  
"You drink?"  
"Not really. They used to give to us at the workhouse…some of the things that went on there." Lily stopped short; her eyes drifted away then fixed on the bottom of the glass.  
"Did they…Were you…" Mr. Todd shifted uncomfortably in his seat.  
"No, I was one of the lucky ones"  
There was an awkward silence between the two as Lily thought of her stolen childhood leaving Mr. Todd unsure whether he should speak.  
"My mum didn't die like I told you… He killed her, Judge Crosingate…raped her and killed her all 'cause she was protecting me." Her voice trailed off and she felt her eyes begin to sting with all the tears she had held back all those years, hiding them under her own little blanket of hatred.  
"I'm sorry" Mr. Todd mumbled.  
You've nothing to be sorry for. You helped me kill him… thank you" she smiled  
"Your welcome" he replied. Lily collected their plates and took them to the kitchen basin, washing them in the cold murky water, ignoring the sense of Mr. Todd standing directly behind her.

Mr. Todd placed his coarse palm over Lily's soft hand drawing it away from the water. Slowly Lily turned to face him; they were only a few inches apart and the expression Mr. Todd wore was the same look he only showed when looking at the photograph of Lucy and Johanna. His face was no longer cruel and empty but soft and merciful now in the dim light and sensitive situation  
His eyes were cast down, looking past Lily as if he was ashamed to touch her skin or feel affection towards anyone but Lucy. Slowly, Lily brushed the tip of her nose against his. He looked up at her, his eyes were sad, like a child's eyes. Lily placed a reassuring hand on his cheek and rested her forehead on his. She closed her eyes to hold back the tears of unrequited love but a single tear broke away and ran down her cheek. Then something happened she didn't expect.

Mr. Todd softly pressed his lips on her cheek, catching the tear, then pecked her lips where he received the sweet kiss he had sought after for nearly sixteen years. Lily's hands snaked up his back and clung to his shirt, the gin had taken the subtly from her gestures obviously. Mr. Todd whisked her into his arms and carried her to Mrs. Lovett's bedroom (which Lily had taken as her own), like a groom carrying his bride over the threshold.

Gently he laid her on the silken covers, he felt her hand brush against his cheek and her fingers trace the white streak in his hair. Lily's hands skipped down his back and pulled his shirt off over his head, revealing his pale scar lined skin. She sensed he was uncomfortable to show them so she ran her fingers delicately over the deepest one before placing small kisses over the scars. Sweeny Todd began to unlace the back of Lily's dress but he was unaccustomed to handling something so intricate and fine. After a minute of Todd fumbling with the lace Lily stopped him and took a razor from the holster on his belt. Seeing the shiny metal a feral fire burned in Todd's eyes and Lily began to wonder if she had made a terrible mistake in giving him his friend.

Todd kissed her, only this time more forceful and passionate as he claimed her lips as his own. Lost in the heat of the moment Lily failed to realised he had pinned her down against the bed and the razor cutting through her dress and petticoat. Her dress was soon removed leaving her in her corset and bloomers, Mr. Todd in his pants. Todd's razor made short work of her corset, severing the ties holding it together and setting her prefect breast free. He kissed her neck while his freehand played with her erect nipples. Lily felt a pang of excitement and lust when Todd's rough thumb rubbed against her nipple, then when he bit her neck she let out a squeal of pain and pleasure. She leant her head back allowing him more access and when he bit again Lily arched her back pressing her breasts into his bare chest. The contact drove him wild and his hands grew anxious to remove their final items of clothing and break every barrier between them.  
"Wait!" Lily snapped impeding Todd's hands in their exploration of her body. She reached up and pulled the red bow from her hair, allowing her golden curls to fall freely over her shoulders. With her hair loose Lily resembled a dangerous Eve rather then the celestial being she often appeared and this only made Todd want her even more.

He removed her last piece of undergarments to bare her entirely naked beauty. From the swell of her bosom to the curve of her hip, everything was perfectly formed and untouched by any man save for Sweeny Todd. But no matter how beautiful or wild she may look Todd had to restrain himself from diving into her, instead he must be gentle. He could not cause her any pain; she had suffered so much she didn't deserve any more and Todd would not be the one to deal it.  
In a sudden change of character, Todd returned to the gentle lover he was before she handed him his metal friend which now lay on the bedroom floor. Lily pressed herself against his hips; the closeness and friction locked them, driving them both mad with lust and into the abyss where neither would be able to control their wanton desires.  
He kissed to tame her; his kiss made her surrender to his control allowing his fingers to stroke her clit, sending bursts of pleasure tingling up her spine. Lily's nails ran down Todd's back eagerly wanting him, she craved and needed him.  
He slide a finger into her, then another bringing them out then sliding back in. Lily pressed herself against his fingers, true it was slightly uncomfortable, but she wanted more. Her legs instinctively wrapped themselves around his waist and Lily was able to flip Todd onto his back. From her straddling position Lily reached down and undid the buttons of Todd's _stressed _trousers. As she pulled them down she hooked her thumb under the waistband of his breeches, taking the two items of clothing away at once.

In her hesitation Todd seized the opportunity and turned Lily onto her back. He rolled sideways and Lily was forced to lie beneath him. Again she drew her legs around his waist. Her arms fell above her head and Todd laced their fingers together, then with a final kiss he entered her.  
Lily bit her teeth together at first but Todd remained still allowing her to adjust to him and moved slowly gradually building pace till Lily felt nothing but pleasure. With every thrust Lily craved more; her fingernails dug into Todd's hands and grinded her hips in time with his thrusts sending him deeper inside her. She felt something buzz deep in the pit of her stomach, her breath drew short and she bit her lip as the feeling grew stronger. Now with every thrust she groaned and even Todd looked on the verge of bursting.  
Then, like a giant wave of pleasurable energy, Lily climaxed, her back arched and she moaned as every sensual feeling in her body was awakened. Lily's walls tightened around him, sending odd over the edge. Todd came, releasing his hot seed into her. He remained inside her as they came down, their hearts beating in time and shallow breaths gasping for air. Todd kissed her soft lips again then moved to lie beside her, Lily's eyes told the story of her love as she drifted away into a peaceful sleep.

Todd had felt this love before; when he held her hand in his, guiding her and his razor running across the Judge's throat, releasing those oh so precious rubies. It was strange how the intimacy of that moment – the kill, was deliciously alike making love to her. To think the act of taking life and the act that may give life could bring such simple pleasures.

_There was a barber and his strife  
__She may be the reason of his life_

_To Be Continued…_

* * *

**There's another chapter?! Surely that'd be a good place to end? Nope! There's more mwhahahahahahahahahahahaha!!  
****Okay it's been more then a week but meh. Don't know when the next update will be as my schedule is pretty full with school, revision, mock exams and my near non existent social life. I've already written the next chapter (and the epilogue) so it's just a question of writing them up, which I might not do if I don't get some feedback.**


	5. Moon on a string

**Okay this is only going to be a short chapter. It's the last :'( so I'm just winding everything up and to be honest, considering this is a Sweeney Todd story I really didn't think it could have a happy ending. Eek! If you like Mrs. Lovett you might not like this chapter.**

* * *

The barber and his strife; barber and baker; demon and angel. Todd and Lily. Not to paint a rose tinted picture but life in Fleetstreet had decidedly improved since the night the fear of Mrs. Lovett faded.  
Lily made the meat pies, Todd supplied the meat. Business as usual and no sign of Mrs. Lovett come to finish the job, or the law poking their noses around. True Mr. Todd had returned to his usual detached self but Lily didn't care, she was his and that was enough.  
However, paradise can never last forever.

Lily stood upstairs cleaning out the cobwebs in Mr. Todd's salon. Mr Todd had gone out to buy more shaving cream and cologne, leaving Lily alone in the shop when the door jingled open.  
"Sorry we're closed." Lily turned to see Mrs. Lovett standing in the doorway, her hair was matted with the filth, her dress was torn and ripped in places, and she stank of the drains.

_Nice to see you dearie  
__How have you keepin'?  
__Cor me bones are weary._

Mrs. Lovett's cheeks were hollow and she had grown dangerously thin. Even those crazed eyes, which Lily had met in nightmares, had changed. They were darker but wandering, echoing the insanity brought on by rejection and isolation. Lily edged her away around the room to the dresser where Mr. Todd kept his 'friends', all the while keeping her back to the wall and her eyes fixed on Mrs. Lovett. Lily secretly took a razor from it's velvet bed inside the box and hid it behind her back.  
"Happy life? You, Mr. T, all you need is a little baby girl. Poor thing… poor thing" Mrs. Lovett muttered then did something very peculiar.  
"Now, now love she can wait" She said outstretching her hand and ruffling the air.  
"You Lucy yet?"  
Lily didn't move when Mrs. Lovett stepped forward to stand beside her and whisper.

_He had this wife ya see  
__Pretty little thing  
__Silly little nit  
__Had the chance for the moon on a string  
__Poor thing  
__Poor thing_

Mrs. Lovett jumped back and began to twirl around the room, waltzing with an imaginary figure.

_There's a baker ya see  
__Wanting him like mad  
__She made him pies outta flour  
__But did he come down from his tower?  
__Sat up there and sulked by the hour  
__Poor fool  
__Ah  
__But there was more yet to come poor thing._

Mrs. Lovett suddenly stopped dancing, her gaze was now fixed on Lily in a silent rage

_A girlie calls on um all polite  
__Poor thing, poor thing  
__The job to take it, she asks she might  
__Todd saved her from her dreadful plight  
__The baker gave a warnin' that night_

_Of course did she listen?  
__Poor thing, poor thing  
__The baker was cast out by him  
__The girl made him fall  
__Poor dear, poor thing  
__She knows that she loves him and lives  
__The man has forgotten  
__She thinks, she thinks  
__Oh what about Lucy she asks_

Mrs. Lovett erupted into a menacing cackle and resumed dancing round the room laughing and singing as she went.  
"_Lucy, Lucy. You'll be a Lucy yet!_"  
Lily watched on in horror, she felt the hate swell in the pit of her stomach. She stormed past Mrs. Lovett but as she reached for the door handle Mrs. Lovett's voice called her back.  
"Ha! Don't you know him misses?"

That cruel, wicked laughter curst from Mrs. Lovett again and Lily could no longer contain herself. She pivoted on her heel turning on the spot with her arm outstretched, razor in hand and swiped across Mrs. Lovett's thin pale neck. The ruby tide oozed out the gash and ran over Lily's fingertips just like the Judge's blood had all those years ago. It was that warming feeling, the intimacy of the kill experienced when one holds the life of another in the palm of their hand.  
Mr. Todd returned to his salon in time to witness Mrs. Lovett's limp body fall through the trap door. Lily's dress was splattered with blood and in her hand laid one of his friends glistening with fresh blood. By impulse he stanched the blade away and cleaned off the blood, restoring the razor to it's silvery gleam in the light.  
"The history of the world my love" Lily's voice trembled behind him knowing that she had done wrong by using his friend.  
"Never forgive and Never forget" He replied taking her hands and danced, spinning in a strange waltz similar to Mrs. Lovett then suddenly let Lily go, twirling through the door and out of his salon.

Lily stood mystified, holding her stomach, but as she watched her Todd resume his position by the window gazing at the photograph of his dead wife the answer dawned on Lily.

It would always be us three;

You, me and Lucy...

End…


	6. Epilogue

Lily sat on the beach with her 5 month old baby boy gurgling in her arms. She had left Fleetstreet when she had begun to show, not that Mr. Todd had noticed of course. From time to time her mind wandered back to Mr. Todd, she thought about him and what may have become of them if she had stayed but the memory of him standing and caressing Lucy's photograph only supported what Lily already knew.  
Benjamin Todd wiggled for attention bringing Lily back to her new life; she may have still loved Mr. Todd but she was happier with her son.

_By the sea little Todd  
__That's the life we got it  
__By the sea little Todd  
__Oh I know you love it  
__You and me little T  
__Are all alone  
__In a house what we'll never own  
__Here by the sea  
__Yes I know it's smashin'_

_Indeed it's snug underneath our flannel but  
__It's just you and me and the English Channel  
__In our cosy retreat I keep nice and tidy  
__We'll hide from the law every Friday  
__By the sea  
__Really love the weather  
__By the sea  
__We'll grow up together  
__By the seaside  
__O-oh  
__By the beautiful sea_

_It's all so quiet  
__Nought come by it  
__Except a seagull  
__Oh oh  
__We shouldn't buy it until it's fittin' for two-oo  
__But a seaside scandal could be devised  
__Our secret dwellin' legitimized_

_Down by the sea  
__Settled nice and proper  
__By the sea  
__Sure to be a stopper  
__By the seaside  
__Oh oh  
__What a beautiful sea._

* * *

**That's it, story over :'( Hope you all enjoyed it. I'm probably going to be focusing on my Robin Hood fic but if anyone suggests anything uber cool I may just change my mind ;)**

**Keep a weather eye on the horizon!**

**xxx**


End file.
